EVERLONG
by strobeFlash
Summary: Humphrey tries to win over Kates heart but there is one huge problem Grath and he makes humphreys life a living hell but then he snaps and changes everything and get into a life of crime to stay alive HIGH SCHOOL STORY


are **you sure you wanna read this well okay hope you enjoy**

I looking into my mirror my fur and muzzle stained with a wolfs blood, what have I become it's like I am a totally different wolf, like something else is in me something that has been stored in me ready to come out and now it is coming out, he did this to me that nightmare he made me like this "GRATH IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" I shouted punching the mirror as hard as I could shattering it into pits

"Humphrey are you okay buddy" came a voice from down stairs but I ignored it opening the top draw to a set of draw picking up a colt 1911 and 120 rounds of FMJ 9mm rounds slipping the gun into my pocket and rushing out of my room smashing my door behind me running down the stairs pushing my friend out of the why and opening the front door of the house *BANG*

...I woke up screaming and looting with sweat I relaxed knowing it was a dream before my brother ran into the room panting

"Humphrey are you okay buddy" he said calm down when I nodded walking over to my bed sitting on the side I looked into his eyes, his Gray and blue eyes caught me and made me remember all the time Garth and his mate beat me up and all the love of my life would do would be to watch...I broke down crying.

"whoa yeah you look really okay come here buddy" he said embracing me whiping the tears away from my eyes and giving a faint smile.

"I..I..love you bro" I said crying without tears as I had none left they had be draned out of me.

"I love you too bro but why is thie so unhappy" he said laying next to me looking up at the sealing with a blunt face.

"im just tired of life, tired of being pushed around like I'm not a wolf like I am just a piece of shit on the earth and the wolf I love just watches me in my times of distress and it just rips a little bit of me off every time" I said trying to keep the tears in as my brother pulled me next to him.

"im gonna stop this humph get some sleep...love you bro" he said kissing my forehead and walking out the room I layed there think to my self "how was he going to stop what had been going on for 3 years all the fights,drugs and upset" I thought to my self as I started to drift of to sleep...

NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sound of a alarm I opened my eyes to see my brother "winter" standing in my door way. I lent over to look at the time as it read 05:00am.

"why the hell have you woken me up at this time it's bloody 5 am" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes and getting out of bed hanging my arms down.

"I going to make you look irisitable and get some muscle on you"winter said with a smile walking away and down the stairs. All I could do was follow him so I did I looked down stairs to she him drink some awful looking drink.

"the bloody hell is that stuff" I asked as he drunk half of it.

"protein" he said lobbing the drink at me I open the cap and hold my nose drinking the rest it was like drinking a liquidised frog. But he said it would help me to build muscle faster so it was worth it.

"Right now for the hair" he said rugfling my hair up so it looked a mess and nodded then brushing it down so that it as most coved one eye.

"perfect now do 30 pres ups" winter said pushing me to the floor so I did but only got to 15.

"that all I can do"I said looking down in embarisment but he lifted my head up and looked into my eyes again all the memories came back angering me.

"now do 40" said as I jumped to the floor pushing up and down till I got to 40 and stopped getting up again to see him sitting on the couturier with a smile

"see that we good but now go get dressed and meat me out side"winter said walking out the front door I smile and laughed to my self walking upstairs to get dressed I put on a pair of super tight black jeans and a black top this Lacoste shoes and ran down stairs grabbing my gym bag with my school suff in it and ran out side to see winter in his old potiac firebird 1970 and ran to the trunk throwing my bad in the trunk and walking round to the passenger side getting in as winter in an instance push the pedal to the floor sending the car into Rev heaven, the tires screeching sending the car forward at some speed.

"right Humphrey I want you to stay way from Garth today but If he comes up to you you call me and me and Zethos will come to help you" winter said as he drove

"yeah sure but what about kate"I asked

"I'm not sure that is up to you, you are the little lady lover"he said chuckling to himself

"yeah guess so but I really hope today goes better than yesterday...and last night... Thanks for that"I said to him as he smiled

"it's Cool your my bro I want to look after you in the best way I can It is my duty to"winter said with a huge toothy smile as he got a call so I just looked out the window looking at all of the wolves walking to school as a Dodge Charger pulled up next to us..."Garth" I said under my breath but winter hurd me hanging up the phone and pushed the cars v8 twin turbo to the max letting out a lovely old muscle roar as we spead in front the dodge unable to catch up the school was coming up so winter slowed down pulling into the school parking in the school car park I got out tuning round to the back getting my bag as I hurd a wolf, wolf whistle at me.

"I told you I would make you loooook irascible" winter said laughing as mooch and salty walked up to us give me a hug but the girls who whisled at me waved as I waved back with a smile.

"your look different Humphrey"mooch said but all that had changed was my hairdo it was storage how everywolf thought I had completely changed but It was working so I wasn't gonna

"Yeah winter changed my hair" I said taking a quick glance at winter but something Amber caught my eye a golden furred wolf stepped out of a Dodge Charger giving a quick glance back but I was snapped out of my little trace when salty hit me in the arm.

"she is bad news Humphrey you touch her or even look at her and Garth gs gonna kill you" Mooch said but wasn't gonna listen to him he didn't know how I felt about her, i that girl she was one of the reasons I wake up in the morning.

"Mooch I love her even tho she just looks at me in my times of need she is still the most stunning wolf I've ever seen and I can just let go of her like that" I said standing my ground looking at the love of my life in the arms of my life haterid the wolf I despise.

"Mooch it's cool I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get hurt on that he get the girl of his life and I'm going to make sure GARTH doesn't touch him"Winter said as the bell for class when I thought to myself how I was going to get kate to love me and the only way that was going to happen is if she is single, yes that means making Garth brake up with her...who am I kidding look at her why would anyone brake up with her.

"HUMPHREY COME ON STOP THINKING OF WAYS TO GET INTO KATES PANTIES"Winter shouted making my whole face numb and red as I thought kate was still here I looked sharply over to the doge charger but thankfully "no one" I said to my self I grabbed my bad running over to winter,mooch and salty walking to are first class math god I hate math.

THERE YPU GO FOLKS HOPE YOU LIKE HUTCH SINGING OFF


End file.
